A Fresh Start
by Alyssa Andromeda Black
Summary: YuuriWolfram YUURIxWOLFRAM And other couples, possible Mpreg later on. Sequel to For My Fiance
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou! Is not mine, unfortunately.

This is the sequel to For My Fiancé. I suggest you read that story first. Now on with the story!

A Fresh Start Ch. 1

Today was going to be a great day Yuuri could feel it. The first day of the rest of their lives. Glancing at the blonde boy sleeping peacefully next to him Yuuri couldn't help the affectionate smile that spread along his lips.

Trailing his fingers along the fluffy collar of Wolframs' pink nightgown Yuuri contemplated his next step. He had to prove to Wolf that he wanted him for keeps and he would do just that, no matter what the cost. Warm lips on his shocked him out of his thoughts. He tensed for a moment then relaxed into his love's kiss. Wolfram gently nibbled Yuuri's plump bottom lip before breaking the kiss.

"Good morning." Stretching his lean body lazily like a cat after a good nap had Yuuri staring with lust darkened eyes. "What are you gawking at wimp? See something you like?"

He let out a high pitched squeal when Yuuri pounced on him. "You are such a tease! Do you have ANY idea how hot you are?" He attacked Wolfram's neck with a vengeance. Biting, licking and sucking the sweet flesh. The sexy blondes' gasps and moans of pleasure only served to spur Yuuri on. Wolfram buried his slender fingers into his boyfriends' black locks urging him on.

After a small eternity Yuuri pulled away and looked at his handiwork. He had to slap a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing outright. Wolf narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What the hell's so funny?" Not able to hold back anymore, Yuuri burst into laughter. "Wolf…go look in the mirror." After gasping that out he fell to the bed and continued his giggle fit.

Wolf jumped out of the bed and stormed over to the full length mirror. When his eyes trailed to the reflection of his neck he let out a gasp of horror.

"YUUUUUUUUURRRRIIII! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

oOo

After thirty minuets of apologizing, dodging punches and making out Yuuri and Wolfram made it out of their room and to breakfast in one piece. Wolfram had tried unsuccessfully to cover the massive amount of hickey's Yuuri left on him. His uniform covered most of them, but definitely not all. They stood out so obviously on his pale skin that he was positive that everyone would see them immediately.

After lots of pouting Yuuri had yanked Wolfram to his neck and told him to do his worst. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. Wolf had assumed that his boyfriend wouldn't want anyone to know what was going on with them, considering how he had acted in the past. He was proven completely wrong when Yuuri has strolled out of the bedroom with his uniform top undone to just below his collar bone. The single, dark purple hickey Wolf had left standing out proudly against his exposed skin.

"C'mon Wolfy-chan I'm hungry!" Yuuri grabbed his hand and dragged the smaller boy off to the dining hall.

They strolled through the doors catching everyone's attention. The couple seemed to glow in their happiness and had everyone shocked completely. Cheri was the first to notice their discolored necks.

"OOOOOO Wolfy! Your first hickey!" Wolfram turned the color of a cherry. Yuuri squeezed his hand lightly while he chuckled at his embarrassment.

"You should probably breathe Hun." The blonde glared at him angrily. He swatted Yuuri on the arm then took his place at the table.

Gwendal glared at Yuuri then looked to Wolfram. "You are too young to be having sex Wolfram! I forbid it until you're married!" Gwendal received a cold glare from his king for his efforts. Yuuri glanced at his love whose head was lowered in embarrassment and shame. "That was uncalled for Gwen. You don't have a say in it, we will do what we want when we are both ready."

Cheri smiled at them, her eyes glittering with happiness. "Oh it's so romantic! Standing up for his man! What a lucky boy you are Wolfy!" She sighed dreamily. Conrad cleared his throat, deciding now would be a good time to intervene. "Enough of this, let's eat before the food gets cold."

A/N: Right then there is chapter 1! I hope everyone liked it . I had a reviewer from For My Fiancé ask about male pregnancy. I love MPreg's personally and would love to make this into one. BUT….I want opinions. Should I make this a MPreg? Please review and let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See ch.1.

A/N: Wow lots of great reviews! Thanks everybody! Sorry for taking so long to update. I've spent a lot of time thinking about how I want this story to go, and I've read everyone's opinions about turning this into a Mpreg. The majority of you want a Mpreg, and I have decided…to keep it a secret for now. Muahahaha. Just be prepared for a Mpreg in case I decided in favor, also keep in mind that you never know which couple will have to deal with it or how many couples. Also I apologize for any OOCness . Keep in mind I have only seen episodes 1-10, and they need to be a bit OOC for the story to work at all. I noticed I may have been spelling the names wrong at least as far as I can see, so if anyone sees an error please let me know (example: Cheri or Celi? Yuuri or Yuri? Conrad or Konrad? Yozak or Jozak?) So confusing since so many people have it differently. One last thing, did anyone know there is an Olympic figure skating couple named Gwendal and Anissina? I was like Oo that's so trippy and the chick has this bright red hair so it's even weirder. Anyway, on with the chappie.

A Fresh Start Ch. 2

The morning meal was a fairly quiet affair. Wolfram was radiating happiness that kept everyone in the room in seemingly high spirits. Conrad cracked a little smile as he thought of his baby brother. He couldn't hold it for long however. He hadn't properly spoken to Yuuri since the incident between his god son and Wolfram. He felt bad for the way he had treated Yuuri but felt no need to apologize. Conrad thought that Yuuri deserved it for making Wolf cry. Now however it was eating him alive that Yuuri seemed to not want to talk to him. He let out a small sigh as he thought more on the matter. _'Perhaps I should talk to Yozak about it later.' _Conrad's thoughts came to an abrupt halt as the large wooden door of the dining hall was slammed open.

Everyone watched as a lavender blur raced through the room and jumped behind Gwendal's chair. "Don't let her get me! Oh what a tragedy it would be should I be ripped from his majesty's side and into that crazy woman's clutches." Wolfram rolled his eyes at Gunter's rambling while everyone else sweat dropped.

"OH HOHOHOHOHO Gunter get back here! You have to help me test my latest invention!" Gwendal heard a whimper come from behind him and couldn't help but feel sorry for Gunter.

Everyone turned towards the still open door and watched as a red haired woman went skidding by in her effort to stop. Moments later a loud crash was heard followed by a stream of colorful curses. Gwendal glanced back at the lavender haired man and decided to take pity on him.

Günter's eyes snapped to the face of Gwendal as his wrist was enclosed in the other mans large tan hand. Without warning he was hauled out of his hiding spot and into the usually stoic man's lap. Everyone looked at the pair in surprise as the lavender haired man turned bright red. Gwendal gave everyone a look that clearly said _'play along'_ as they heard footsteps moving toward the door again. Just as the woman turned into the room, Gwendal grabbed the other man into a tight embrace and firmly pressed their lips together.

Time seemed to stand still as everyone stared open mouthed at the two men. Anissina's jaw dropped open as she made hand gestures while trying to speak. Even Celi was shocked into silence. Only one thought crossed everyone's minds.

'What the hell?'

Not even his own mother had EVER seen Gwendal act intimate towards another person, male or female. So seeing this damn near gave everyone a heart attack. No one was closer to that fate however that Gunter himself. Inside his head poor Gunter was having a break down of sorts. _' Oh my Oh my Oh my Gwendal is kissing me, ME of all people. Oh how I lo…Wait a minute! He doesn't know does he? WHAT SHOULD I DOOOOO?' _

Gwendal could tell that Gunter's mind was elsewhere which irritated him to no end. Deciding to get the attention of his would be lover he reached down and took a firm hold of Günter's backside. Gwendal smirked when he got the desired result of the man's surprised squeal and slipped his tongue into his mouth without hesitation.

Gunter couldn't help the moan that escaped him at the feel of Gwendal's rough tongue against his own. His senses were overwhelmed by the thick spicy taste of the man. After several moments he pulled back so that he could breathe.

Lavender eyes met midnight blue.

Feeling very flustered Gunter looked away from Gwendal and noticed everyone was staring at them. The bright red of his intense blush clashed terribly with his purple hair. He began to shake a bit as he glanced from one face to the next, landing on Gwendal's last.

The understanding that shone in those deep blue eyes scared Gunter more than anything. _'He knows; they all do.'_ Completely mortified, he jumped out of Gwendal's lap and ran from the room with tears in his eyes.

Once the door slammed shut behind him all eyes turned to Gwendal. Celi raised a brow at her oldest son questioningly. He glanced her way before raising his own slender brow in return. After a few moments everyone turned back to their meals except for Yuuri and Wolfram who continued to stare and Gwendal.

Finally, fed up that no one was willing to check on the distressed man, Wolfram slammed a hand onto the table and stood. He gave his eldest brother a nasty glare and confronted him. "If you didn't notice, you just traumatized the poor man; you could at least make sure he's ok!" When silence greeted the blonde he threw his hands up in frustration and stomped off after the distraught Gunter.

oOo

When Wolf reached the door to Gunter's chambers, there were three servant women standing outside, pleading with the man to open the door for them. When they caught sight of the blonde, they gave a quick bow then glanced at him with pleading eyes.

The sound of shattering glass shocked Wolfram into action. He strode quickly to the door and slammed it open. He wasn't prepared for what he saw at all. In the short time that Gunter had been in there, he had managed to utterly destroy his room. In the middle of the destruction was the lavender haired man sitting on his knees and crying loudly into his bleeding hands. The blonde felt sorry for the man, he knew what it's like to be utterly embarrassed by feelings being revealed, and Gunter was far more emotional than Wolfram would ever be.

At the sound of footsteps crushing the already broken pieces of his mirror on the floor, Gunter looked up. Wolfram glanced into his eyes before kneeling down in front of the bigger man. As the silence stretched on Gunter became nervous and began to ramble. "Ah Wolfram could you p-please ask his majesty if he would mind skipping lessons for today, I seem to have had a bit of an accident and need to have my hands looked at, and I-I think I should pick up this m-mess." The blonde watched quietly as the man stuttered his request out while his entire body shook from the effort to suppress his tears.

Without warning, Gunter found himself pulled tightly against the blonde's chest. For several moments he was tense and shocked, not knowing what to do, however once Wolframs hands began rubbing firm circles along his shoulders he collapsed into the comforting embrace.

oOo

The three maids that had tried so desperately to help Gunter before Wolfram showed up rushed off to inform Yuuri that lessons were canceled for the day. Once they reached the dining hall they bowed low and waited for permission to speak.

"What can I help you ladies with?" Came the kind voice of their king. They related the news to Yuuri quickly and waited for a response. "I see, and are Gunter and Wolfram ok?" They glanced at each other nervously and told Yuuri of how they had seen Gunter running to his chambers with tears streaming from his eyes and how they had gone after him to be sure he was alright. They paused and then continued about how they had pleaded with the man to let them in and help him and how they heard breaking glass. Meanwhile, while the girls were relating their tale, Gwendal was staring at his lap with his hands tightly clenched. "And then Lord Wolfram got the door open and Lord Gunter's room was destroyed. We couldn't see clearly but he was sitting in the middle of the room crying into his hands, I think he was bleeding." Gwendal's head shot up at that bit of information. _'He's hurt'_ Without a word to the others, Gwendal stood and swiftly strode out of the dining hall and towards Gunter's chambers.

oOo

Wolfram was amazed at how much Gunter could cry. The blonde's uniform was already soaked through with the man's tears. He didn't mind though, he could relate to this mans pain very well. He simply sat there and rocked him back and forth while mumbling comforting words to him.

Heavy footsteps coming down the hall caused Gunter to tense. Wolfram knew the man could sense his brother's presence before anyone else and prepared to make Gwendal leave the poor man alone. As if reading his thoughts, the older man clutched the blonde tighter and whispered to him. "I have to face him, but thank you Wolfram." He pulled back at stood, swaying slightly on his feet. "You should go Lord Wolfram." The blonde nodded lightly and made his way out of the room. There just a few feet away was his big brother, looking unusually worried. Wolfram glared at him and stopped him before he could enter Gunter's room. "Do NOT hurt him anymore than you already have, he can't take anymore right now. And make sure he gets his hands taken care of." Gwendal just glanced at Wolfram before giving a curt nod and walking into Günter's room.

Lavender met midnight blue.

Gwendal took in the other man's red rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks and felt guilt overwhelm him. He stepped forward and took a firm hold of Gunter's chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. Without warning he descended on the lavender haired man, pushing their lips together gently.

oOo

Wolfram stood in his and Yuuri's bedroom, quietly staring out the window. Strong arms wrapped around him from behind startling the boy out of his thoughts. "Whatcha thinking about love?" The blonde leaned back into Yuuri's chest and sighed. "Gunter looked so heartbroken, I just hope he's ok." Yuuri tightened his hold on his boyfriend and kissed the top of his head. "Everything will be fine Wolf, I know it will."

A/N 2: Ya I know not much Yuuri and Wolfram in this chapter, but I plan to make this a really long fic so no worries Please review! It motivates me when I know people like what I'm writing! I'll try to update much faster this time too. until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh and am in no way profiting from this fan fiction.

A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks for all the great reviews. Sorry the update took so long, my mother passed away and I've been in a funk ever since. Anyhoo…I got my first flame the other day! And guess what? It was given for "For My Fiancé." Well I won't bore everyone with more useless rambling, so on with the fic! Oh and Please review

A Fresh Start Ch. 3

Yuuri slowly trailed his hands up and down Wolfram's arms. The blonde sighed lightly at the comforting gesture, feeling his muscles and his mind relax under the attention of his boyfriend. Tender hands trailed back up once more before gliding across the blue uniform jacket covering a toned chest. Yuuri slid his hands down to the waistband of the blonde's pants, dipping his fingers barely underneath before ghosting back up again. He felt a shiver run through Wolfram and knew he was enjoying the attention. He slowly turned his love around and rested his hands lightly on the blonde's shoulders before moving down and slowly undoing the clasps on the jacket.

Wolfram was nervous. More nervous than he could ever remember being. He trusted Yuuri with everything, but if this was leading to what he thought it was, it was a huge step for the both of them. He wanted the black haired boy, had wanted him desperately for a very long time. But he never imagined he would actually have him this way. Now that it was right in his face, he didn't know what to do, so he froze.

Yuuri glanced at Wolfram's face. His big emerald eyes were wide with shock and perhaps a little fear. He noticed how Wolf had gone completely still and was slightly worried. He thought that the boy would've wanted something like this, he never expected him to freeze up in fear.

"Wolf? Hey Hun you ok?" Wolfram blinked himself out of his thought and looked deeply into Yuuri's eyes, almost as if searching for something. Both boys remained silent, as Yuuri patiently waited for the blonde to reply. He watched as different emotions ran through those big green eyes. Fear, nervousness, uncertainty, desire, determination and finally love. Yuuri was slightly surprised to see so much love in the boy's eyes, and all for him. After what seemed like an eternity, Wolf slid his slender fingers into silky black locks and pulled the boy into a slow and very sweet kiss. Lips brushed tenderly together, barely touching before Yuuri lightly slid his tongue along the blonde's lower lip, pleading for entrance. Surprised, Wolf let a small gasp giving Yuuri the opportunity to slip into the sweet cavern and drink in the blonde's intoxicating taste.

With Wolfram distracted by the deep kiss, Yuuri let his hands wander back to the blue jacket and finished undoing the clasps, before slipping the material off of his arms. When his hands met the soft material of the white undershirt the black haired boy had the urge to growl in frustration. He swiftly began undoing the seemingly endless amounts of buttons trying to move as quickly as possible. His need to feel the baby soft porcelain skin he knew he would find was becoming unbearable. His fingers began fumbling in his rush and he reluctantly broke the kiss to better see what he was doing.

Wolfram let a whimper of protest when Yuuri broke the contact between their lips. He looked at the boy in confusion before noticing the difficulty his lover was having with the shirt. Chuckling lightly he moved to undo it himself, only to have his hand batted away. Yuuri gave a triumphant grin when the last button finally gave way and the white material parted to reveal the pale, muscled chest underneath.

Wolfram gasped as Yuuri latched onto his neck while quickly slipping the shirt from his shoulders. The ebony haired boy nibbled his way down to the blonde's collar bone and sucked on it mercilessly, making sure to leave a mark. Once satisfied with his work he continued to trail down onto the boy's chest, barely brushing his lips along the smooth expanse of flesh until he came upon a rosy nipple. He gently brushed his fingertips over the protruding bud before licking curiously at it. The blonde gave a low, encouraging moan. Yuuri smirked slightly before closing his mouth over the small spot, sucking and nibbling with vigor. He moved across to the other rosy bud, giving it the same attention before trailing his lips down to the blonde's toned stomach, pausing to dip his tongue into the tiny belly button and moving even further to the waistband of his pants.

He swiftly undid the button before looking up to Wolfram. The blonde was flushed and heavily panting through kiss swollen lips. Yuuri gave a devilish smirk and leaned forward, pulling the blonde's zipper down with his teeth. Tan hands smoothed up Wolf's thighs, over his hips and grasped the material of his uniform pants, slowly pulling it down. He grasped the blonde's leg, just below the knee and gently pulled the material over and off of one pale foot before moving onto the other. Once he was finished with his task, Yuuri stood and took his love's hand, leading him over to their enormous bed.

Wolfram slowly lowered himself to the plush surface of the bed and stretched out. Yuuri watched the arousing display for a moment, before pouncing on the boy.

oOo

Gwendal cautiously entered Gunter's room. He was nervous, and confused. He didn't understand what made Gunter so upset, he just knew it was his fault and he had to figure out a way to fix it. He watched the lavender haired man for a moment, noticing his shoulders were shaking with hushed sobs.

"Gunter I…." The man quickly turned to look at Gwendal.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to find out this way." _Or at all_ he added as an after thought. Gwendal looked confused. He didn't understand what Gunter was going on about, wasn't he at fault here?

"What in the world are you on about? You ran away crying because of something I did, didn't you?" Gunter's eyes snapped up to meet the other mans questioning gaze. He was surprised; he could have sworn that everyone had figured him out, especially Gwendal himself. He had been positive that they knew he was in love with ebony haired man and it scared him half to death, so he ran. Now he felt even more foolish, well that and relieved. He let a small chuckle out and gave Gwen a smile.

"I'm sorry Gwen. I overreacted for no reason. You know how I can get." He waved his hand dismissively, hoping it was convincing. However when the brunette scowled at him, he knew he wouldn't get off that easily. Gwendal walked over and pulled the lavender haired man up by the arm and dragged him out of the room. They walked for what seemed like forever to Gunter who was concentrating on the warm hand wrapped around his wrist. He was jerked from his daydreaming when Gwendal came to an abrupt halt and opened the door to his own bedroom. He quickly pulled Gunter in before closing and locking the door. He turned to the confused man and motioned for him to sit down on the bed. Gwen walked to a chest by the window, and pulled out some bandages and such to take care of the other man's wounds.

"First I'm going to wrap your hands, and then you aren't going anywhere until this whole thing is straightened out." Gunter moved to speak, but Gwendal interrupted him before he got the chance. "I want the truth too, no half assed excuses." He gave a weak nod and lowered his gaze to the floor while the brunette cleaned and bandaged his hands.

Once that was taken care of, Gwendal sat down next to Gunter and motioned for him to speak. The lavender haired man nervously ran his hands through his long silky locks before glancing back at Gwendal. The look on the man's face was one of curiosity and slight irritation, which made Gunter even more nervous.

"I…I thought t-that…well I…" Gunter continued to stutter, trying to find the courage to tell the brunette what really caused him to become so upset. Gwendal's eyes softened slightly and he rested a hand on the other man's shoulder to get his attention. Purple eyes trailed up to meet the concerned gaze of the brunette, and he immediately became lost in the warm depths of Gwendal's stare.

"It's ok Gunter, you can tell me anything." He kept his gaze on the other man, awaiting a response. Gunter seemed to calm slightly at this, as if giving in to the fact that he would have to just say it and get it over with. After another moment of silence, and a few deep breaths, Gunter looked into Gwendal's eyes as calmly as he could manage.

"I-I'm sorry, I thought that everyone had discovered my secret and I-I j-just panicked." Gwendal raised a slender brow and waited for the other man to continue. Gunter took a tan hand into his own pale one and continued.

"I'm in love with you Gwen."


End file.
